


Tell Me I Won't Feel A Thing

by thecoloursinthegravel



Series: Everything I Didn't Say [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: Ashton writes one last letter.Part 3 of I Heard A Song Once (About Falling In Love With Your Best Friend).





	Tell Me I Won't Feel A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just want to say that this will probably be less shit if you read the first one first! You don't necessarily need to read the second one though. Thanks! x

One last letter, Calum.

 

Baby number two. Wow, time really does fly.

I understand why you didn’t invite me to the baby shower; it’s not like I turned up to the first one.

The pictures look so nice. And little Sam is really growing up to look just like you. I know he isn’t blood, but you can still see it in his eyes. He’s got your heart. It shines out of him like it does you.

Michael’s friend Luke seems nice. I saw the video on Facebook, of you all together for Christmas.

Looks lovely.

I’m happy you’re happy. It really means the world to me to see you so full of joy.

I know we barely speak anymore, and I know that’s my fault.

But I just wanted to tell you something.

This is the last thing, Calum. Then I promise I’m done.

You know the lucky stone I bought at that crappy stall in town all those years ago?

Well, I’ve come to the conclusion that it works. But only for those who are worthy.

You gave me ten cents to help pay for it, do you remember? Because I didn’t quite have enough.

That means it partially belongs to you.

And how wonderful is it, don’t you think, that it gave you all the luck?

That stone is smarter than me.

It couldn’t have chosen a better person.

Bask in your luck, Calum. And don’t ever look back.

You’ve got a great future ahead of you, I can feel it.

So don’t worry about the past.

In other words, don’t worry about me.

The only thing I have ever done is hold you down.

I have caused heartache after heartache for you over the last year.

Just another cancelled meeting and missed call after the next.

I get why you eventually gave up calling.

I know, completely, that I only brought it on myself.

But you’re still a good person, Calum. So I know that it bothers you.

I know you don’t like the distance between us; physical and otherwise.

But am I really worth the hassle of worrying?

You have too much to focus on now. You’re a father, you don’t have time to stress about a friendship lost to time.

I don’t want to be the reason you scroll past my name on your phone and feel guilty because we haven’t spoken in six months. Don’t do that, Cal.

I don’t want you feeling bad about losing a piece of your history.

Because that is all I am; a part of your history.

And it is more than fine, that you let it go.

So this is me, telling you, to forget about me.

 

Forget me, Calum.

It’s okay.

 

Ashton.

 

P.S. I wish I could forget about you.

 

 

 

          

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Give Me Novacaine by Green Day


End file.
